Generally, storage media include magnetic tape devices, floppy disk drives, CD ROM drives, hard disk drives, etc. Among these media, the hard disk drives can record a lot of data as well as keep data semipermanently, therefore they are widely used in Digital Video Recorders (DVRs) as well as computers.
In the case that a hard disk drive is used in a DVR, for instance, a connector is inserted into a front panel of the DVR through an inserting hole and is located at the backside of the front panel. The hard disk drive is reciprocally coupled with the connector located at the backside of the hard disk drive.
When changing the hard disk drive, the hard disk drive mounted through the inserting hole which is formed on the front panel is taken out to install a new hard disk drive.
When recorded data needs to be kept for a long time or the hard disk drive is full of data, disabling further data from being recorded, the hard disk drive is changed.
Like shown in a U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,290, examining a prior art for changing a hard disk drive, the hard disk drive is composed of a box body and a sheet for stabilizing a driving of the box body. The box body consists of a base, an inner side plate, and an upper cover. A handle is comprised in front of the box body.
In a domestic market, some box bodies of hard disk drives have handles.
When a user mounts the existing hard disk drive on the digital video recorder, the user pushes the handle located at the front of the box body with a hand to mount the existing hard disk drive. To change the hard disk drive, the user pulls the handle with a hand to join and separate the hard disk drive from the digital video recorder.
The hard disk drive is easily separated from the digital video recorder by the handle located at the front of the box body. However, it does not look good since the handle is exposed and moreover, it may occur a problem of pulling the handle carelessly or with curiosity during operation or without operating it, thereby causing a wrong operation.
In addition, when mounting the hard disk drive, the user should push the hard disk drive all through the operation to mount it. As a result, an accurate mounting is not secured due to irregular power or angle changes, causing a trouble in regard to mounting an accurate power and angle.